He Was Called Dan
by NeverlandNat
Summary: Dan. Dan is Phil's best friend. And more. Oh, so much more. Phil tells all about his relationship with Dan. How it came to be, why it's so special, and just how much it all means to Phil. Basically fluff. Yeah. All fluff. Phil Lester, Dan Howell, AmazingPhil, danisnotonfire, Phan. I'm honestly not sure why this is rated T.


**Hey guys! So I haven't written anything in a while, and I felt like you all deserved something. I'm writing this for two reasons. One, you guys got The True Meaning Of A Friend to over 40,000 views and I wanted to thank you all! Two, I have three more final exams left, then summer, so I will be starting a new story soon. I already have a lot written, but I was waiting for summer to do it. I don't know the exact date, but it will be soon! Enough about that, here is my new one shot... It's not really new I wrote it like two months ago...**

I had a friend. He was called Dan. For a while, he was just a name on my computer screen. Nothing more, nothing less. He would always leave comments on my videos to see. Even though he was just another fan, his user name was always in the back of my mind, even when I wasn't on the internet. Pretty soon, we started talking. We would message each other all day long, Skype until the early hours of the morning, and text each other during our classes. I got to know him pretty well. He was hilarious, cute, absolutely sweet, and way smarter than he seemed. He was unlike any other person I've met. Well, not technically. We had been talking for months, and we hadn't met yet. We arranged to meet one day at a restaurant that we both liked. My heart was pounding the whole day leading up to our meeting. When we finally saw each other, it wasn't like some awkward first meeting. It was as if we had known each other for our whole lives. That's how I knew Dan was special.

I had a best friend. He was called Dan. After meeting each other for the first time, we constantly made plans to hang out or sleep over at each others houses. We were drawn to each other like a moth to a light. We knew everything there was to know about each other. We even knew more about the other than we did ourselves. We were inseparable. To me, it only made sense that we moved in together. I mean, all we did was spend time together. He already basically lived at my house. Why not make it official? When Dan said yes to my offer, I couldn't contain my excitement. Dan and I would be living together! It was perfect! I ran around my flat all day like a little kid who had too much sugar. I calmed down and stopped bouncing off the walls long enough to set up his room. When Dan finally moved in, it was immediately like he belonged there. We ate together, watched TV together, and went on the internet together. For the first time in my life, I had a best friend. An actual best friend. Then, when I least expected it, my feelings started to grow. It was strange to me. Falling for someone I never thought I would. I didn't know how to react. Little did I know, Dan's feelings for me were doing the same.

I had a boyfriend. He was called Dan. The night we got together was a surprise to the both of us. Dan and I were watching a movie together one night on the couch. We had been really flirty lately, so he was sitting up and I was laying down with my head in his lap. As the movie was nearing it's end, I looked up at Dan to see him looking back down at me. I got lost in those brown eyes of his. Those damn brown eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, softly and quickly. I was so shocked at what I had done, that I ran to my bedroom and locked myself in there for ten minutes. After I calmed down and stopped my intense shaking, I went back to the couch. Luckily, Dan was still sitting there with his hands together in his lap and his head down, looking deep in thought. I decided to do the mature thing and talk it all through with him. As it turned out, we both really liked each other. That was the start of a whole new relationship with Dan. I never could have guessed what it would turn in to.

I had a love. He was called Dan. After dating for a few months, I knew I properly loved him. The problem was, I had no idea how to tell him this. I didn't know if he would love me back. I didn't even know where to start! How do you tell someone for the first time that you love them?I rehearsed my speech in my head for the longest time. I set up a romantic candle light dinner in our dining room and waited for the right moment. When we were done with our food, I realized it was my shot. I took a deep breath as I grabbed his hand from across the table and began pouring my heart out to the man I loved.

"Dan, I've never felt so strongly towards someone as I do for you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met and have impacted my life greatly. I have a feeling in my heart that I've never felt before. You're unlike any girlfriend I've ever had. Or boyfriend for that matter. What I'm trying to say, Dan, is that I love you. I love your soft brown hair. I love your big brown eyes, I love your slightly tanned skin. I love your soothing voice. I love your immature humor. I even love your silly user name! I love everything about you, Dan. I'm in love with you."

By the time I finished, Dan had tears streaming down his face. We stood up right away and embraced each other. His arms wrapped tightly around my neck and my arms were securely around his waist. He buried his face in my neck and continued to cry. My heart was pounding and I was terrified. I still didn't know what his exact response was, and I was dying to know it. Dan clung to me as if he would crumble into a million pieces if he let go. I held onto him just the same way. When he calmed down, he pulled his head back and kissed me.

"Phil, that was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." He kissed me again. "I love you too."

And that was the first time I ever loved someone. It was also the first time someone loved me. I somehow knew it would last forever.

I have a world. It revolves around Dan. Dan. All I think about is Dan. When I wake up in the morning and see Dan sleeping right next to me, it automatically lifts my spirits. Holding him in my arms and being held by him is more than anything I could ever ask for. Being able to explicitly state my love to him is so wonderful. It's even better that he shows the same love to me in return. Knowing that he loves me as much as I love him is the greatest feeling in the world. He helps me, he supports me, he cares for me, and he comforts me. He's the most perfect person I've met and I love him with everything I have. I'll have him forever. Dan's all I'll ever want. Dan's all I'll ever need.

**I hope you liked it! I don't have much to say right now. Please review this! It means a lot to me. And keep a look out for my new story! I'm not sure what it will be called yet, but it'll be here soon! Bye guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
